


Unexpected Outcome

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen drowns his sorrows when he thinks Ryan's rejected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Stephen sighed softly as he stared at his beer in the crowded pub. Ever since he'd overheard that banter in the showers between Ryan and Lyle, he'd held hope in his heart, hope that maybe, just maybe, Ryan would be interested in him.

He shook his head. Fuck. Why had he ever thought, believed, hoped that Ryan would be interested in him? He should have known better, he did know better. After all, he'd messed up every relationship he'd ever had. Helen (God, what a mistake), Nick, even Abby when he'd given her the wrong idea. Oh, he did like Abby, just not that way.

So, here he was, alone and drowning his sorrows after an anomaly. He hoped to get rat-arsed drunk, to forget that he'd ever propositioned Ryan, at least until tomorrow. Stephen rested his head on the bar. Tomorrow. Oh god, how was he going to face Ryan tomorrow.

Stephen jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. “Not got one in for me, Hart?”

Stephen's head shot up and he met Ryan's amused grey eyes. “What?”

“You did ask me out for a drink?” Ryan leaned closer. “And more?”

Stephen's hopes started to soar. “More?”

“If you want.” Ryan ran a hand down Stephen's back to cup his arse. “You did want more?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Good. Drink up, you've pulled.”


End file.
